A travers les âges et le temps, rien que pour toi
by RemainingAngel
Summary: La vie intrépide et imprévisible de deux amoureux mouillant dans de sombres affaires entre mafieux des années 1930. Mais loin d'être mornes ou insensibles, ces deux êtres en apparences si opposés se complètent l'un l'autre et se font redécouvrir les milles joies et souffrances de la vie, mais toujours à deux ; après tout, à deux on est plus fort. YAOI! Aokise UA inspiré de Baccano!
1. Ab hinc

Notes: Ceci est un UA, A.K.A un Univers Alternatif. L'histoire se déroule à New York, aux environs de 1930. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (si c'était le cas, l'anime se serait barré en yaoi il y a longtemps!) et je risque de mettre deux-trois anachronismes, vous êtes prévenus! C'est ma première fanfic, mais j'espère que vous aimerez quand même! N'hésitez pas à me donner des conseils pour m'améliorer, ça m'intéresse. Même si c'est négatif, un retour est un retour! ...Mon optimisme me perdra un jour... Bref, bonne lecture chers camarades lamas!

* * *

L'endroit était bondé. Après tout, quoi de plus normal pour une rue commerçante de New York des années 1930. Les vendeurs vendaient, les acheteurs achetaient et les simples observateurs de ce spectacle qu'est la vie quotidienne observaient. Tout était ordinaire.

Il y avait dans cette rue commerçante new-yorkaise une boutique un peu spéciale. C'était un endroit simple mais plaisant, que les acteurs de cette scène précédemment cités s'amusaient à reluquer à chacun de leurs passages. Avec son ambiance apaisante, son doux parfum s'échappant de par la porte à chaque entrée et sortie des quelques clients et son emplacement d'une discrétion étonnante, ce magasin avait tout pour plaire.

Et c'est devant ce petit bâtiment qu'ils se rencontrèrent pour la première fois. L'un était nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur de ladite bâtisse. L'autre, quant à lui, marchait tout aussi nonchalamment le long du trottoir. Le hasard voulu que tout deux soit accompagnés d'un journal, la seule différence entre les deux étant que un était flambant neuf et datait du jour même son compère, lui, paraissait bien plus ancien -comme en témoignait les traces de jaunissement ça et là- et, pour sûr, ne datait ni de ce matin-là, ni de la veille. Le hasard voulu également que tout deux soient en train de lire lesdites nouvelles.

Le premier des deux – celui adossé au mur – se détacha de sa lecture informative pour sortir de son pardessus une montre à gousset, qu'il consulta. Puis, ayant constaté à quelle heure il se trouvait, il rangea son élégante horloge miniature teintée de rouille, plia son journal qu'il glissa sous son bras gauche, se redressa de toute sa hauteur (ce qui n'était pas peu dire) et se mit à marcher le long de la rue, rapide mais détendu.

L'autre – le second – était en pleine lecture. Il lisait en marchant d'un pas pressé et pourtant élégant, évitant précipitamment chaque obstacles, ce qui lui valut de faire ce retourner nombre de curieuses – à moins que ce ne sois à cause de son minois d'une rare beauté ou bien de sa taille quelque peu imposante parmi la foule.

Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi, l'un et l'autre continuant leur promenade respective Quand tout à coup, un bruit de cloche retentit, sonnant plusieurs fois, annonçant l'heure qui passait. Ce son surpris le marcheur bouquineur qui ne s'attendait probablement pas à ce que le temps passe si vite – trop vite, hélas. Il sursauta et leva précipitamment la tête sous la surprise, mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

Et là, encore une fois par pur hasard, leurs regards se croisèrent. Le bleu azuré rencontra l'or mielleux et toutes autres couleurs semblèrent disparaître, s'évaporant sans bruit, se transformant en petites étincelles qui dansaient autours d'eux, les frôlant sans pour autant les touchés. Ils passèrent l'un devant l'autre, les yeux verrouillés sur ceux de celui leur faisant face. Ce fut d'une lenteur extrême ce fut d'une rapidité démente. La notion du temps semblait avoir disparu. Leurs yeux s'agrandirent de stupéfaction mais ils ne brisèrent par le contacte pour autant. Puis, au bout d'une durée indéfinissable, le lien se brisa par un simple clignement d'yeux, et leur marche repris. Cette scène, pour n'importe quelle autre personne, aurait été qualifiée d'anodine. Mais pas pour ces deux-là. Ils n'étaient pas près d'oublier ce moment si unique que leur cœur en battait la chamade. L'un et l'autre se retournèrent quelques instants plus tard, et pour quelques précieuses secondes encore, leur regards se croisèrent pour la deuxième fois avant de se séparer.


	2. Sint ut sunt aut non sint

Note: Hey! Eh bien, on se retrouve pour ce deuxième chapitre. Bien que j'ai l'impression que le premier soit plus un prologue qu'autre chose... Enfin, passons! J'aimerais remercier les trois personnes assez folles pour suivre ET mettre en favoris cette histoire. Et oui, vous avez bien lu. Et non, ce n'est pas une hallucination dû à ma surconsommation de drogues saturnienne. Vous êtes géniaux, les gars! (et filles, juste au cas où) Et aussi merci pour les review, ça me va droit au cœur! Et ça prouve que j'en ai un. Elles m'ont bien motivée à boucler ce chapitre qui m'a d'ailleurs donner bien du mal. Mais il est là, c'est le principale! Enfin bref, moins de blabla, plus de lecture. En avant, mes chers kiwis jupitériens!

Les persos ne sont toujours pas miens, hélas! Ni la photo de couverture de cette fic. En clair, rien ne m'appartiens, à l'exception près du scénario (puis-je m'exprimer ainsi?) de cette histoire pour l'instant sans queue ni tête. Mais rassurez-vous ça va s'arranger! Enfin, je crois... Au moins, ça donne un raison de continuer à lire!

\- « AUX VOLEURS ! Que quelqu'un les rattrapent! Ils ont dévalisé mon magasin ! »

Le hurlement retentira, fort et clair, résonnant dans la place bondée.

\- « Daiki ! Il va nous avoir ! »

Le murmure sera lâché entre deux souffles, mais parviendra tout de même aux oreilles de son destinataire. Cependant une chose à son propos sera étonnante : malgré le sujet pour le moins sérieux dont il sera question, aucun empressement ne pourra être détecté dans la voix de celui qui prononcera ces paroles. Au contraire, c'est de l'amusement que l'on entendra clairement. L'on pourra même, en tendant l'oreille et en se concentrant suffisamment, deviner un court mais doux ricanement s'élever, s'échappant des lèvres courbées d'un homme de grande taille.

\- « Comme si cet empoté de tavernier faisait le poids contre nous ! Tu sais pourtant bien qu'à nous deux on est imbattable, pas vrai, Ryôta ? »

La réponse sera confiante, pleine d'une assurance sans faille, le genre d'assurance ne permettant aucune objections. Et bien que la phrase l'ayant précédée aura été porteuse de mauvaises nouvelles, il sera évident que celui qui répondra aura deviné ce qu'il y aura de caché derrière la déclaration, comme le prouvera son petit sourire en coin. Pour seule réponse à ces fières paroles, le sourire du premier homme s'agrandira, discrètement mais indéniablement.

Toute la ville sera en effervescence. Les rues seront pleines d'animation et les habitants irradieront d'une joie de vivre un peu spéciale, spécifique à ce jour précis de la semaine.

C'est dans ces rues enjouées que courront deux hommes, tout deux arborant un sourire identique aux lèvres, des caissons remplient à craquer vissés sur leurs épaules et encombrants à chacun une de leurs mains. Ils se précipiteront avec un air joueur et insouciant indubitable, manquant de renverser plusieurs des nombreux passants plus d'une fois, sans pour autant les toucher ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Ce duo au physique avantageux attirera plus d'un regard , mais aucun des deux ne semblera s'en rendre compte, se contentant d'avancer droit devant eux. Dans leur course effrénée, ils passeront sans y prêter grande attention devant un magasin de journaux, lui- même situé non loin d'un regroupement de plusieurs autres boutiques sur les papiers de presse exposés dans la vitrine, ont pourra y lire les gros titres du jour qui parleront des fait marquants les plus récents, quelques articles sur l'inquiétante baisse de criminalité récemment, ainsi que la date : mercredi 16 juin 1934.

Ryôta Kise et Daiki Aomine. Ces deux-là formeront un bien étrange duo, c'est le moins que l'on pourra en dire. En effet, il aurait été difficile de trouver deux personnes à l'apparence aussi contradictoire que la leur. Un aura une peau bronzée alors que l'autre saura un teint pâle comme du cristal faisant ressortir la roseur de ses joues. L'un aura des cheveux blond comme les blés lui tombant jusqu'aux oreilles et au bas du cou, tandis que son compère aura un chevelure azurée coupée courte. Même leurs yeux ne sembleront avoir la moindre ressemblance. Seul leur âge, en plus de leur grande taille, semblera être identique.

Mais malgré leur divergence apparente, rien qu'en les regardant, leur complicité sera évidente. Après tout seuls deux êtres s'entendant particulièrement bien pourraient agir comme eux le feront. Et leurs regards, tantôt portés sur leur partenaire, tantôt concentrés sur le bazar les environnants, auront bien fait eux aussi de prouver la profondeur de leur relation.

Ces deux dévoyés donc, courront dans les rues comblées typiques de New York, leur butin fraîchement pillé en mains.

« - Là ! Tourne à gauche à la prochaine ruelle, Daiki »

Le plus grand des deux s'exécutera, faisant totalement confiance au blond, qui le rejoindra quelques instants plus tard, le souffle court.

« - Ça y est, on les a semés ! On devrait être tranquille pendant un p'tit bout de temps » déclarera le basané, triomphant, le corps collé à un mur de la ruelle, seule sa tête dépassant pour vérifier leurs arrières. Son partenaire ne répondra rien, privilégiant la vérification de leur butin. Il ouvrira une des caisses qu'il transportait, en l'occurrence celle dans sa main, laissant voir au monde un gros tas de paille dissimulant maladroitement une douzaine de bouteilles en verre.

« - Six caisses de douze bouteilles chacune, soit un total de soixante-douze bouteilles de whisky importées directement du Canada. C'est pas le gros lot mais ça devrait nous dépanner pour un moment » analysera l'homme à la peau de nacre en sortant au passage une bouteille.

« - J'te reconnais bien là ! Toujours à voir les choses en grand à ce que je vois » déclarera le basané d'un ton amusé en prenant des mains la bouteille de son compagnon.

« - Il faut savoir avoir de grands projets ! Après tout, on ne vit qu'une fois. A quoi bon vivre autrement qu'à fond ? Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt » décrétera le blondinet d'un ton détaché et sitôt sa phrase terminée, il ouvrira sa bouteille en verre et s'abreuvera d'une gorgée du liquide alcoolisé.

« - Hum ouais, t'a pas tort, répondra son comparse, dérobant au passage son réceptacle en verre, lui arrachant un "hé !" dans la foulée. Enfin bref, au moins on a réussi notre mission du jour. Plus qu'à s'occuper du reste... »

Le voleur portera l'objet détourné jusqu'à ses lèvres, s'apprêtant à s'abreuver du whisky canadien quand tout à coup, une paire de bras puissants s'enrouleront autours de son torse et de sa taille, le maintenant dans une étreinte angoissante de par sa solidité sans faille. L'homme à la peau bronzée sera d'abord paralysé l'espace d'une seconde. Un souffle frais et inégal, comme celui de quelqu'un venant de courir, se répandra sur sa nuque, le faisant involontairement frisonner. Mais heureusement pour lui, son instinct reprendra rapidement le dessus. Il serrera ses poings, se préparant déjà mentalement aux événements qui surviendront après l'action qu'il aura prévu. Sans perdre une seconde de plus, le chapardeur aux yeux bleus se retournera avec toute la force qu'il aura pu rassembler afin de faire face à son assaillant. Ce dernier sentira le coup venir et, dans un éclair doré, profitera de l'action de sa victime pour la lâcher momentanément avant de la plaquer contre le mur, agrippant au passage ses poings toujours fermés. Ils seront alors face à face. Des pupilles bleutées rencontreront des iris dorées à la limite du mielleux, et pendant une bref instant, rien ne se passera, personne ne bougera, les deux êtres se contentant de se fixer les yeux dans les yeux. Cet instant, bien qu'en réalité extrêmement court, leur paraîtra s'étendre des heures durant, comme déjà bien des fois de par le passé. Le tout s'étirera encore quelques précieuses secondes avant que l'agresseur ne décide de le briser. Un mélange subtil de sérieux et d'amusement se lira parfaitement dans les yeux plissés de ce dernier et son étau se renforcera dangereusement. Il attrapera le poignet du poing de son ennemi abritant la bouteille de whisky, tout en se penchant de quelques centimètres en avant... Et prendra une gorgée de l'enivrant élixir.

« - Hé, Ryôta, j'peux savoir ce que tu fout ?! » lâchera Daiki alors que le destinataire de ses paroles finira de se rafraîchir, sans le lâcher pour autant.

« - Simple petite vengeance pour la dernière fois avec Shintarô. Et puis, je te rappelle qu'en principe, on a pas le droit de toucher à la marchandise » se justifiera Kise, délivrant enfin son partenaire qui se laissera tomber sur une des caisses dérobées, mais gardant tout de même en sa possession la bouteille.

« - Ça te vas bien de dire ça ! J'te rappelle quand même que c'est toi qui l'a prise au départ. D'ailleurs, passe m'en un bout, tu veux ? »

« - Ha ha ha ! Désolé Daiki, se contentera de dire le blond calculateur en gloussant, lui tendant tout de même l'objet qui lui sera demandé. Mais je ne suis pas du tout désolé ! T'était trop mignon ! Ta réaction était juste parfaite »

« - Rahh, ferme-là, tu veux ! » s'exclamera simplement Daiki en détournant le regard, visiblement embarrassé. Heureusement pour lui, son teint mate camouflera son léger rougissement.

En un instant, le blondinet retrouvera cette air détendu et enfantin qui aura été sien seulement quelques minutes auparavant. Sans nul doute qu'à la place de l'homme s'étant fait berner, n'importe qui d'autre aurait été totalement incrédule face à un tel changement. Mais il restera imperturbable par cette brusque transformation, comme s'il y avait un temps déjà que cela ne l'affectait plus.

Soudain, alors que le bleu marmonnera qu'il n'était pas mignon et que Ryôta était un traître, ce dernier s'avancera vers lui, attirant ainsi en plus de son attention, sa suspicion. Pour la deuxième fois cette journée-là, le plus petit des deux ce penchera en avant. Néanmoins, contrairement à la première fois, cette fois-là ce ne sera pas pour boire qu'il effectuera cette action. Encadrant de ses mains le visage de son partenaire, il déposera lentement ses lèvres sur les siennes, sa bouche se calquant parfaitement sur la sienne, et ils échangeront un baisé langoureux, bien que trop court à leur goût. Une fois cet échange terminé, celui l'ayant entrepris relèvera la manche de son manteau, prenant connaissance de l'heure, puis déclarera :

« - Quoi qu'il en soit, nous ferions mieux de vite déguerpir d'ici. Je ne tiens pas trop à rester dans le coin pour l'instant. De plus, nous devons rejoindre Tetsuya à 16h 00. Et tu sais qu'avec lui, mieux vaut ne pas être trop en retard. »

De nouveau, la modification s'opérera. Le temps d'une conversation, Ryôta aura retrouve son air sérieux et concentré, avant de se détendre de nouveau. Seul ce grain de malice pétillant au fond de ses yeux restera toujours inchangé.

Il recevra pour toute réponse un hochement de tête affirmatif de la part d'un Aomine satisfait. S'en contentant, le dérobeur reprendra ses caissons en mains, aussitôt imité par son comparse, et les deux voleurs décamperont une nouvelle fois à travers les rues de la cité, un éternel sourire de nouveau aux lèvres et toujours l'un à côté de l'autre.

« - J'ai hâte de revoir Tetsu. Ça doit faire au moins un an depuis que je l'est vu pour la dernière fois ! Je me demande bien comment il s'en sort, avec l'autre idiot. »


End file.
